Hetalia: The Things We Fight About
by yey4.sum.bubbles
Summary: So what do the Countries often fight about? Let's take a look, shall we?


**I love Ghost Hunt, but I really wanna try a Hetalia fanfic ._. don't judge my terriblocity. I am only good at doing America, though I never tried anyone else besides Russia (who I suck at)... and yes, I do have quite a few lines from the first episode in the beginning just to show where our story starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

_One: Greece's Inspiration_

"Everyone zhut up! We've called zhis conferenze to zolve the vorld'z problemz, not to fight about the problemz of our pazt! And zince I'm zhe only country who zeemz to know how to run a meeting, we'll vollow my rulez vrom here on out. Eight minutez each for zpeechez, no chit chat about zide dealz, and abzolutely no going over zhe time limit. Now iv you want to go, make zure you're prepared and raize your hand, but do zo in a way that doez not mock any zalute of my country'z pazt!" Germany yelled once again.

It was a typical World meeting and once again, they had gotten nowhere fast.

America raised his hand quickly, not bothering to wait to be called on.

"About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we like genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth - I give you the super hero, 'Globoman'! What do you dudes think?!"

"...I agree with America." Japan spoke in his emotionless voice.

"There is no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement, America. Be serious." England spoke up.

"But dude I-"

America was promptly cut off by France. "If Britain and America don't agree, zhen how can I be superior by dissing zhem both?"

"Hey, why don't you say something Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in..." Spain whispered to the Russian at his side.

"What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania get in big trouble and come crawling back for help. Then Latvia will be right behind..." Russia replied.

"Everyone zhut up!" Germany yelled louder than last time. "Ve called zhis meeting to dizcuzz ze problemz of ze vorld! Not ze problemz in zis room! Zave zhat for ze battleveild, becauze I don't vant to hear anozher von ov zem in zhis meeting!"

Italy raised his hand.

"Yez, Italy?"

"I-a think we should-a ban-a Britan's scones~!"

"My scones are bloody brilliant! You people have no sense of taste!" England spoke up.

The arguing started up again. It was annoyingly loud. But it all fell silent when one country spoke.

"...I want to be a cat." Greece mumbled in a sleepy voice before falling asleep again.

"That was so deep, dude." America said.

"That was bloody brilliant." England muttered.

Japan blushed, staring at Greece before looking away.

"For once, I agree vis America and England." France muttered.

Slowly, the room quietly complemented Greece a comment at a time. Everyone was amazed by his inspirational words.

"...Vait, vas he asleep zhis whole time!?" Germany asked once it was silent again.

"Like totally, dude. How did you not notice?" America answered.

"How vould ve, America?" Germany asked, the anger slowly returning to his voice.

"I dunno. I guess I noticed cause I'm like, the total hero!" America started laughing that special hero laugh he has while the other Countries started arguing again.

"...One day they'll notice me, Kumajiro..." Canada whispered to his bear, "...then I can argue too."

"Bloody hell, get some common sense!" England yelled at America.

"Cents? Hah! I'm a hero! Heroes don't need coins! We have the big bucks!"

"Sense! Not cents, you bloody git!"

"Git? Is that a type of burger?"

"No, you stupid fat American! It's an insult! I bloody hate you!"

"I love you too, dude!" America yelled.

England blushed and looked away before mumbling, "I love Canada, though... s-stupid... American..."

"Who?" America asked.

"Canada!" England pointed at Canada who sat there silently for a minute, his body frozen from shock and fear of everyone's eyes on him.

After a minute or two, he slowly stood up and left the room, dragging his bear behind him.

People slowly filed out of the room until the only people left were Greece (who was sleeping), Japan (who was trying to wake up Greece), America, England, Germany (who had to lock up), and Italy (who was waiting for Germany).

"Zhis meeting could have gone better iv you two hadn't done zhat." Germany muttered.

"Si~!" Italy sang.

"Greece. Wake up. We have to go now. We wirr go pet the kitties if you wake up..." Japan mumbled.

Greece slowly got up and pulled Japan out of the room.

"...I'm gonna go get some burgers, dude." America said before dashing out.

"I vill trust you to zock up." Germany said to England before leaving with Italy.

"What the bloody 'ell did I say...?" England said. "What. The. Bloody. 'ell."

**What did you guys think? I hoped you liked it ._.**

**Leave a review, please... .-.**

**Yasu: Leave a review for one of Greece's kisses!**

**Me: Yasu, why are you here?**

**Yasu: I'm everywhere, Bubbles. *sexy wink***

**Me: *looks around for Russia, fangirl mode activated***

**Yasu: Am I not enough, Bubbles?**

**Me: RUSSIA. NOWWWWW! *runs off***

**Yasu: ...crazy girl.**


End file.
